


Sneeze

by mobbu (denji)



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: BDSM?, Biting, Daddy Kink, F/M, Hair-pulling, NSFW, Pet Names, Sneezing, Top Rick, blowjob, first rick n morty work, kind of weird dynamic that’s too much to explain in this horny post, sneezing kink?, this monstrosity was birthed from curiosity and horniness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denji/pseuds/mobbu
Summary: In which you need to sneeze while sucking your man’s dick.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Original Female Character(s), Rick Sanchez/Reader
Kudos: 38





	Sneeze

**Author's Note:**

> listen..... i DONT know either.....

Back and forth, back and forth.

Your head bobs rhythmically as his rough hands entangle in your hair, trying to bring your mouth down onto his length even further. You look up as his fingers start curling, a pained look on Rick’s reddening face signaling that he’s about to climax.

Wait.

A tickle started forming in the back on your throat, your breath catching. _Shit._

Rick didn’t notice, pulling your hair and cooing to you as he kept going, even going faster. His tip barely touched the back of your throat as your eyes started to water, the pressuring building inside your nose. You grabbed onto his hip and sneezed, your teeth scraping the top of his dick as you pulled away, briefly biting down on his shaft. 

“Ow!” He yelped, swinging himself away from you as his erect length wobbled at the movement. Your hand fell from his hip as your eyes began to water again. He began to speak but you held up a finger, another sneeze shaking itself out of you. You cracked an embarrassed grin up at him as he looked at you in confusion. “What the fuck?”

A laugh escaped out of you before you felt him flip you onto your stomach and prop your legs on his shoulders.

”No biting, baby girl. You know the rules.”


End file.
